<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Hunt by Nux04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294895">Demon Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux04/pseuds/Nux04'>Nux04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Hunt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helloween (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Demon Hunt, Gen, helloween - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux04/pseuds/Nux04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1980s Northern Germany—A couple of demon hunters were having a hard time living without their stable incomes until they found a new client. And it will be their first and longest client they'll ever have...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Non-existent... for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Hunt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Their New Client</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another boring Saturday in Hamburg, Germany. Weiki had come home from buying groceries at the supermarket and some Chinese food, too. Hamburg had been raining for the past few days. It was about to rain when he was reaching home, but luckily he arrived, in a dry condition. Andi was sitting on the sofa, reading his new fantasy book he bought several days ago. He was digging the plot twist; until Weiki interrupted him with his yelling. “Honey, I’m home!” He yelled as he entered the house. </p>
<p>“I’m not your honey, Michael. And for the last time, stop yelling nonsense whenever you come home!” Andi was rather pissed with his friend, always trying to tease him. He thinks it’s annoying. “I wasn’t! It’s just a common phrase whenever someone comes home. Sheesh, don’t you know? Recluse.”</p>
<p>Andi raised an eyebrow, “For your information, I know that it’s a common phrase. Do you simply think I am that stupid? Whatever, just go mind your own business and let me read in peace.” Weiki was irritated. He wanted to kick Andi’s ass but was afraid to do so, for his colleague might karate-chop him into two pieces. He tried to tease Andi with another topic. “Gee, y’know, a ‘thank you’ would be enough after all I’d done for you. Look, I even bought dinner just for you!” He shook the plastic bag that was containing boxes of noodles.</p>
<p>“You’re changing the frigging topic! But thanks anyway...” Andi flipped the pages to find where he last read, and continued. Weiki rolled his eyes in annoyance and went to the kitchen to put the groceries on the counter. It had been almost a month since their last client contacted them. Their business was not going well at all. Perhaps it’s because they are exorcists. It’s not easy to get money when you’re an exorcist, because people seldom get possessed in the 80’s and it wasn’t how it was back in the 17th century. Different eras, different people. Michael had been trying to find a vacant part-time job recently, but unfortunately he hadn’t a chance. Andi was too much of an introvert to get a proper job. He’d rather stay at home reading books than interacting with humans (the job he was suggested was a client service). “Damn, I don’t think we’re gonna survive in the next two weeks; so please, please, please! Find a fucking job as well.” Weikath fell on the chair and sighed deeply. “I can’t do all of these alone, Andi! Make yourself useful!”</p>
<p>“I’m only useful at hunting demons, nothing else.” He flipped the textured paper as he answered. Weiki was trying his best not to punch Andi in the face when he heard him. “Ugh, when will you learn to <em> NOT </em> be a recluse?” Michael gripped the armrests and leaned on the chair. Andi pretended to not hear his babbling. Suddenly, the telephone rang in the office. Andi looked at Weiki and said, “It’s your turn to answer the phone call.” </p>
<p>“Bitch, what the hell? Since when did we take turns to answer phone calls?” Weiki rose from his seat furiously, not leaving his eyes off from Andi. Andi didn’t respond as he was focusing on his book. Weiki sighed and said, “Whatever, I’ll just answer it.” The latter thought to himself, <em> maybe it’s a new client! </em> He hurried to the basement, opened the door, and answered the phone. “Hello, are you needing of assistance to banish demons and spirits? If yes, you’ve called the right place!” There wasn’t a sound through the speaker for a few seconds, he thought the line cut off but it wasn’t. He could only hear someone breathing. “Hello? Anybody there?” Weiki questioned. “Hello... I thought this was the bakery’s number.” The person calling sounded like a lady in her 50’s. Michael politely replied, “Oh no, this is not the bakery. The bakery’s number ends with a 7. You might’ve accidentally pushed number 8.” Realizing her careless mistake, the lady quickly apologised and wished Weikath a good day. The latter hung up and sat on the chair, disappointed of his expectations. <em> Damn it! It’s so hard to get new clients. Being a Demon Hunter isn’t as easy as I thought. </em> He spun on the chair like a child and it made him almost fell. He shook his head out of dizziness and sat upright. <em> Oh well, if there are no clients, I guess I’ll just continue to find more vacancies. </em></p>
<p>Before he even stood up, the phone rang again. He picked it up in reluctance. “Hey, I’m a Demonhunter. Wanna get rid of demons?” Weiki answered sarcastically, not being serious about it. </p>
<p>“Ah– Hello, I called you just now. Just wanted to say that there’s this young man who’s living in front of my room keeps making weird groaning sounds. I tried to visit him but he was so rude and he acted differently... I think he’s possessed.” </p>
<p>Michael rose up and replied in an excited voice, “Oh! Really? How long has it been?” The old lady hesitated, because she forgot how long it happened. “I think around two weeks? I am not sure, I have a bad memory.” </p>
<p>“It’s alright, that’s pretty long actually. Usually it can only last less than a week. Anyway, could you tell me your name and your address?” The old lady said, “Oh sure! I’m Mrs. Hastert. This is my address...”</p>
<p>“<em> ANDREA----S </em>!!!” A loud yell came from the basement, and Andi was startled by it. He quickly put a bookmark on his last read page and sprinted to the room. “What? What happened?!” He saw Weiki’s face all bright and sparkling with an eager smile, it was as if Faeries sprinkled magic dusts all over him. He cleaned his glasses just to make sure it wasn’t the glasses that caused the glittery effect. “What’s with that face, Michael?” Weiki hopped and squealed like a teenager who just found out a famous pop artist just came to town. Andi was scared with Weiki’s behavior, and impulsively slapped him. “Oh my god, what is wrong with you Weikath? I thought I already secured the house with the repellents!”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not why I am like this! We got a new client!” Andi dropped his jaw and squealed as well, “That’s <em> AWESOME </em>!” He grabbed Weiki’s arms and hopped along. “Okay, we mustn’t waste time! We have serious work to do,” Weikath said with his finger pointing up. </p>
<p>“Pft, you were the one who started being all childish,” Andi provoked. “Oh shut up, Andreas <em> DRESCHER </em>!” </p>
<p>“Hey, I told you not to call me that! It’s not even my real name!” Weiki snickered and left the room, “Whatever, Mr. Drescher! Hahaha...” </p>
<p><em> Knock! Knock! </em>Andreas knocked on the door, not confident with the address. “Are you sure it’s this door? Are you sure it’s not the other one? What if I embarrass myself?” Anxiety took over him. He had never been good at interacting with people ever since he was a kid. One of the reasons why Weiki called him a ‘recluse’. </p>
<p>“Can you stop worrying? It’s so annoying.” Andi <em> hmphed </em> loudly to make sure Michael heard him. “I’m gonna do the talking here, you just sit there like a loser,” the latter continued. “Says the one who tells me to do everything in combat...” Andi murmured. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a small freckled old lady wearing a pastel-coloured flower apron with short curled hair. Her small round spectacles were dangling on her neck. Mrs. Hastert looked a bit shocked and questioned, “Oh my, how may I help you gentlemen?” </p>
<p>Weiki smiled and politely said, “We are the Demon Hunters. You had called me earlier today. My name is Michael Weikath, by the way.” He then patted Andi’s shoulder, “And this is Andi Drescher.” Andi smiled nervously, and stuttered, “I... It’s nice t... to meet you.” Mrs. Hastert wore her glasses to see their faces better and invited them inside.</p>
<p>“So, Mrs. Hastert...” Weiki pointed to the door that was opposite the old lady’s door. “Could you tell us more about the possessed person? You did say that he has been acting weirdly in these past weeks.” She poured some tea in her tiny antique cups that were printed with radiant flowers and illegible texts.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, he was such a lovely man. He used to greet me every time we bumped into each other at the bakery. He always buys bread there. He’s friends with the owner.” Andi nodded whilst he jotted down the information. “Recently, he went on a road trip with his mates. I don’t remember how long, though. Perhaps around two to three days? I’m not so sure.” Weiki shook his head, “It’s fine, ma’am. Why do you think that he is possessed?”</p>
<p>“Ah, well– After he returned from his trip, he barely got out of his room, he no longer greets me, he even looks unusual; as if he’s a living dead!” Mrs. Hastert put her hand on her cheek, feeling fear whilst thinking about the expression on that person’s face. Andi wasn’t even writing anything, he was already convinced that the person was indeed possessed but Weiki had doubts.</p>
<p><em> A person who’s not possessed can also behave like that, though. Eh, maybe I shouldn’t tell her about it or else I’ll lose my chance. </em>He thought to himself. Andi nudged Michael’s arm back to reality, for he was thinking too deeply. “Sorry, I zoned out for a while. I was thinking of methods to exorcise the person.” Andi rolled his eyes after hearing the lame excuse his colleague gave to her.</p>
<p>“Oh – It’s alright, I understand. Please do me a favour though. Don’t harm him badly...” She begged with her worried eyes and shaky voice. </p>
<p>“We promise we won’t do him harm, unless it gets worse.” She thanked them a thousand times until the duo set foot outside her room. They will come again the next morning to see how bad the condition of the victim is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Past - I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day had come, Andi and Weiki were eating their breakfasts in the kitchen. Today’s menu is leftovers, as usual. They could’ve cooked some eggs but they were too much of a lazy bum to do it. Classic Demon Hunters. At least they were actually talking about the new job instead of arguing about who will take care of the bills or do the laundry or whatever responsible grownups do. Weiki would always be the one who has to do it, no doubt. </p><p>“Hey Michael, what was the victim’s name again?” There was silent. Weiki was processing the information in his head and finally understood the question. Then he banged the table. “Shit! I forgot to ask her what his name was! I’m so stupid.”</p><p>“Oh, I thought you knew that you were stupid already.” Andi provoked him, showing a smug full of pride. “Don’t make me start this on our first job after months of not doing anything,” the latter replied, glaring straight into his soul. “Anyway, our task today is to ask the baker some questions about the victim. Maybe give him a business card or whatever. Later in the evening, we ask the housekeeper’s permission to get inside the victim’s house and exorcise him. You get the things ready while I rent a car.” Andi scribbled every single word Michael explained in his notebook. He then questioned, “When are we going to own a car and sell that junky motorcycle?” </p><p>Weiki rolled his eyes and sighed, “It’s when we’re fucking rich, smartass. Also, my cool bike is <em> NOT </em> junky! It’s just a bit... Vintage, y’know?” Andi shook his head in denial, “No, it’s junky for sure. It keeps breaking down every time we’re in the city. Couldn’t be much more of a burden.” Weiki gasped, offended by his wordings. “How <em> DARE </em> you say that to my precious bike? I’ve been taking care of it since I was in college!”</p><p> Andi scoffed, “College? You dropped out before the first semester! You are indeed, a disgrace to your parents.” Weiki growled at the spectacled man, fury was beginning to control him. He approached Andi and attempted to choke him, “At least I didn’t fucking run away from home like you, <em> spoiled brat. </em>” Andi grabbed Weiki’s hands and pushed them away and said, “Whatever.” He looked away from Weikath and picked all the dirty plates and cups, placed them in the sink and washed them angrily; as if the plates were about to break when he scrubbed them one by one. Weiki cursed under his breath as he walked up the stairs to his room. When Andi thought the furious latter had left, he stopped scrubbing for a while and wept a little; heartbroken. He can handle any other mockery but the ‘run-away-from-home’. That was his weakness. He wiped his tears and continued doing the dishes. Michael slammed the door and dived into his bed. “Very fucking clever, Joachim! Now he won’t do shit properly for the next few days.” He didn’t mean to say those cruel words out loud, because it’s a sensitive matter to Andi. Then again, Michael wasn’t good at keeping his feelings to himself. He’s the kind to vent every time there’s the slightest inconvenience.</p><p> Before Andi became Weiki’s partner, he was just an ordinary, rich boy who grew up in a mansion with his parents. They were a bit overprotective on him, not letting him go out to play with the other children. They never even let him go to school. He was only home schooled. Andi spent his entire life sitting in the library reading his parents’ hundreds of books. He never learned to socialise with people but his parents weren’t concerned about it since they thought they’d keep him forever until the incident occured. One day, the Deris household was encountered by an evil spirit. Ever since that day, paranormal activities happened occasionally for weeks, and the parents were worried if the spirit would harm Andi. So, they contacted a Demon Hunter. Andi was confused about what was happening. He had never seen a stranger come to his home, for he was always in the library. The first stranger he’d ever seen was Michael Weikath. </p><p>At first glance, he thought that Weiki was a scary man but he was actually a laid-back, cool dude when he conversed with Andi. Not to mention the cool rituals he did. Andi stuttered a lot throughout the whole chat but he insisted on talking because he was very much interested in Weiki. Every time Weiki visited to check on their condition, Andi was always the first one to greet him and smiled a lot whilst being with him. It was as if he had found the person he had always dreamt to be friends with. They became buddies and hung out a lot, sometimes following Weiki when he had a job. He liked the mysterious chanting and rituals. It made his insides tingle in enthusiasm.</p><p>One time, he asked Weiki to teach him basic stuff about this Demon Hunting thing and eventually, Weiki taught him everything about it. Ever since the special lecture, he kept daydreaming of him working with Weiki. He told his thoughts to Weiki, and the latter was very happy to accept him as a helper. He could use some help during certain times, since he no longer had a partner. Andi tried to convince his parents to let him work. They disapproved of him. It made him angry. It made him cry out of distress. He wanted to experience the things that he had never done before, and that was his only chance. The parents said that he’s too young to do such a job, and the job was too dangerous. He was 20. Those were the exact words they said when he told them that he, a 16 year-old boy, wanted to be a normal mailman. They imagined horrible things that might happen to their only child, like getting killed by a lunatic driver or something. Andi was sick of it. He was sick of being babied by his parents. He felt suffocated. He wanted to make his own choice and not to be controlled by his toxic parents. That very night, he did what he had to do. He packed his important things, got out of a window and went to Weiki’s place. The next morning, his mother got into his room and found a letter lying on the bed.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Lieber Vati, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> liebe Mutti, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m leaving this house for a reason. I feel like I shouldn’t tell you because I don’t want you to feel horrible but I have to. You have been torturing me with your actions, you never let me experience new things and it frustrates me when you treat me like a child whereas I’ve reached my manhood.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll find a nice place to stay, a new job, a new life. Perhaps I’ll work with Michael, the Demon Hunt guy. I am doing this for myself and you cannot stop me. If you try to search the whole Germany for me, I will hate you forever for not letting me live my own life.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not sure if I will be back. I might not return. I’ve never had the intention to come back to this dreadful place. I’m sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish you all the best without my presence.’ Auf wiedersehen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dein Sohn, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Andreas Deris </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>They were saddened to know that their only son felt that way to them. They’ve learned their lesson, now. Even though their son might never come back, they still prayed for him to return home. Perhaps a little visit would be nice for them. After all, he is their one and only son. But it’s Andi’s life, and he has his god-given right to live it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ii. Andi Deris changed his last name to Drescher for security reasons. He doesn't want anybody to search for him after years being missing. He refuses to go back to his parents' house. He faked his ID (which apparently works) so that no one can find him. Michael Weikath worked solo for almost 2 years, after a fight he had with his old partners. When he heard Andi wanting to work with him, he was happy to accept him.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on a Helloween AU where Andi and Weiki are exorcists who are based in Hamburg. Andi's appearance includes a pair of round glasses, turtle necks and black trousers; with a scar on his right face. Weiki on the other hand, usually wears a simple white long sleeved shirt with a vest and ordinary trousers. Certain times, he tries to be 'extra' and wears a full leather outfit. Couldn't be less vanilla... He has a wide taste of fashion and no sense of shame in this AU, so you can just imagine him wearing a lingerie to the store if you want. Anyway, in this section I guess I'll put some fun trivia of the characters, just so you can picture them in your head.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>